Un Choix Impossible
by Mana2702
Summary: Deux hommes se rencontrent et tombent amoureux, toutefois l'un d'eux n'est pas libre. Quel choix prendre quand on aime les deux personnes?
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut tout le monde, oui j'ai été absente pendant un long moment mais je vous rassure je ne suis pas morte! ^^ J'ai juste beaucoup de travail avec mes études du coup j'avais moins le temps d'écrire et j'avoue que j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration aussi... Bref, voilà le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Biiiiz**_

* * *

Thorin regarda sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle dormait à poings fermés. La jeune femme sourit et se réveilla. Elle l'embrassa et se leva pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Thorin était marié avec Nelly depuis plus de trois ans. Il la regarda, elle était si belle avec son ventre légèrement bombé. Car en effet, Nelly portait son enfant depuis un peu plus de trois mois. Le grand brun était fou de sa femme comme au premier jour. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à un concert et ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté depuis, ça faisait cinq ans.

Nelly sourit à Thorin:

«-C'est presque prêt mon amour.

-Parfait ma chérie.»

Thorin mit la table et prit le petit-déjeuner avec sa femme. Il prenait le travail dans un peu plus d'une heure. Nelly était institutrice et lui il était pompier. À ce fameux concert il faisait partit de la brigade de sécurité. Thorin finit de manger et embrassa sa femme avant de partir.

* * *

Biblon vérifia que les rayons étaient bien en place. Il venait d'ouvrir sa boutique bio. Il avait toujours aimé la nourriture mais surtout celle de bonne qualité. Étant enfant il avait été élevé en mangeant des légumes du jardin et étant grand il avait voulu transmettre ce plaisir aux autres. Les fruits et légumes naturels et bio étaient un régal, ils méritaient d'être plus chers car ils n'étaient pas traîtés avec toutes ces choses chimiques mauvaises pour la santé. Bilbon alla retourner le panneau sur la porte indiquant que c'était ouvert. Le jeune homme ressentit une grande satisfaction en faisant ce geste simple. Il avait sa propre boutique et il l'ouvrait pour la première fois.

La journée passa tranquillement et les clients s'enchaînèrent doucement au magasin. Bilbon était ravi de voir qu'il y avait du monde qui venait. De plus la majorité des clients avaient annoncé qu'ils reviendraient souvent car l'accueil était super. Bilbon allait retourner la pancarte le soir quand un homme ouvrit la porte:

«-Oh excusez moi… vous fermez?

-Non allez-y, je ne suis pas à cinq minutes.

-C'est gentil, si je rentre sans légumes je vais mourir!»

Bilbon sourit et regarda ce grand brun aux yeux bleus. On devinait un corps musclé sous ses vêtements, il devait sûrement faire du sport. Bilbon rougit de la tournure de ses pensées mais surtout d'avoir osé regarder le corps de cet homme. Il alla derrière la caisse et attendit que le client vienne.

* * *

Thorin regarda à nouveau le texto de Nelly. Il fallait des mandarines, des marrons, des champignons, des haricots verts, des panais et des salsifis. Il prit tout ça et alla à la caisse:

«-Voilà, encore désolé d'arriver à l'heure de la fermeture.

-Aucun problème. Alors ça vous fera 24 euros s'il vous plaît»

Thorin paya et sourit:

«-Bonne soirée, et encore désolé.

-Pas de problème. Bonne soirée monsieur, au revoir.

-Au revoir.»

Thorin sortit et rentra chez lui. Nelly était en train de faire mijoter du lapin vu l'odeur. Il sourit:

«-Et voilà les légumes de madame.

-Merci monsieur.»

La jeune femme sourit avec malice et embrassa son mari. Thorin alla prendre une douche pendant que Nelly préparait les légumes. Il redescendit et prit le relais de la cuisine:

«-Va mon ange je t'ai fait couler un bain.

-T'es vraiment un amour!

-C'est parce que je t'aime, je prend soin de toi.»

Nelly sourit et partit prendre un bain. Thorin s'occupa de touiller la viande et les légumes pour que ça ne colle pas. Il repensait au propriétaire de la boutique, il était content d'avoir eu la chance d'acheter ce dont il avait besoin. Si il n'avait pas ramené les légumes alors Nelly aurait été déçue et elle lui aurait fait la tête. Toutefois il détestait être en conflit avec sa femme, donc il aurait fait le tour de la ville si il l'avait fallu.

* * *

Bilbon ferma la boutique derrière Thorin et fit les comptes. Il rentra chez lui et prit une douche, il était content de sa première journée. C'était le rêve d'un gamin qui s'était enfin réalisé. Le petit blond se prépara une côtelette avec des pommes de terres et des haricots verts. Il se prépara également une salade de fruits pour le dessert. Il avait prit uniquement les produits un peu gâtés.

Le petit blond avait l'opportunité d'avoir des fruits et des légumes pour sa consommation personnelle gratuitement. Car en prenant les produits un peu abîmés ça évitait de les jeter et il pouvait encore les manger si il le faisait rapidement. Bilbon pensait à tout ça en se préparant son petit repas. Il s'amusa en repensant à ce client de dernière minute qui l'avait remercié une bonne dizaine de fois. Bilbon se dit que la femme de ce cher monsieur devait être très attachée aux légumes. Car oui cet homme était marié car Bilbon avait vu une alliance à son doigt quand il avait payé.

* * *

Thorin mit la table et Nelly revint de son bain. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa:

«-Tu arrive pile au bon moment ma chérie.

-Je sais, j'ai toujours eu un radar pour savoir quand la nourriture est prête.

-Je sais.»

Ils se mirent à rire, en effet Nelly arrivait toujours au moment où on passait à table. Ils s'installèrent donc et commencèrent à manger tout en discutant de leurs journées respectives. Thorin lança:

«-Je pense que la boutique où j'ai été viens d'ouvrir que je ne l'avais jamais vu avant.

-Ah oui?

-Oui.

-Et c'est bien?

-La présentation est super, on trouve tout de suite ce qu'on veut, c'est bien rangé. En plus le monsieur qui s'en occupe est très gentil. Je suis arrivé au moment où il allait fermer mais il m'a laissé entrer. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas à cinq minutes.

-C'est gentil de sa part.

-En effet. Et comme tu peux le sentir ses produits sont d'excellente qualité, ils sont délicieux.

-Oui. Dans ce cas retenons cette adresse.

-Je suis d'accord. Notre bébé a besoin de manger sainement.

-Tout à fait d'accord.»

Thorin ne mangeait pas bio avant de se mettre avec Nelly. Elle avait insufflé ça avec son arrivé et finalement Thorin préférait, c'était meilleur pour la santé de manger ainsi. Il débarrassa et ils allèrent regarder un film dans la chambre. Thorin caressait le ventre de Nelly et de son côté elle caressait ses bras musclés. Après le film ils se couchèrent, comme toujours Thorin s'endormit avec la tête sur le ventre de sa femme. Le grand brun avait hâte que le bébé arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kathleen: Coucou, oui je suis de retour et je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'ai plu ^^ J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Tu m'avais manqué aussi :D**_

* * *

Bilbon se réveilla et commença par une bonne douche. Il s'habilla et prit son petit-déjeuner. Après un bon repas il partit à la boutique. Le fournisseur vint lui faire la livraison journalière. Bilbon le remercia et commença la mise en rayon en sifflotant. La journée était ensoleillée et rien ne pouvait gâcher sa bonne humeur. Il termina sa mise en place puis enfin il ouvrit la boutique.

* * *

Thorin ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Il traîna donc un peu au lit avant de se lever et de préparer le petit-déjeuner de sa femme qu'il lui apporta au lit. Le grand brun aimait offrir des preuves d'amour, de petites attentions. De plus il savait que Nelly adorait quand il faisait ça, car de son côté elle faisait beaucoup aussi. Thorin regarda Nelly qui se réveillait doucement et il l'embrassa:

«-Bonjour ma chérie, tiens.»

Il posa le plateau sur les genoux de sa femme et mangea lui aussi. Après cela ils allèrent prendre une douche tous les deux et Nelly partit au boulot. Thorin avait été de garde tout le week-end, il avait donc trois jours de libres. Il en profiterait pour faire les quelques choses que lui avait demandé Nelly: réparer le répondeur, faire de la place pour la chambre du bébé, nettoyer le garage et enfin régler le problème d'internet avec l'agence. Le grand brun avait du pain sur la planche, il se mit donc au boulot sans traîner.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi il alla faire un tour à la boutique bio pour acheter de quoi faire une tarte aux pommes, il en avait très envie. Il entra et sourit au vendeur en le saluant. Il choisit ses fruits avec précaution, puis il prit les œufs, la farine, le sucre, la crème et tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il passa à la caisse et sourit à Bilbon:

«-Bonjour.

-Bonjour monsieur, ravi de vous revoir si vite.

-Votre boutique est excellente, ce serait stupide que je me prive de nourriture saine.

-C'est bien, il faut prendre soin de sa santé.

-En effet. Dans ma profession être en bonne santé c'est nécessaire.

-Ah oui?

-Oui, je suis pompier.

-Oh… En effet il vaut mieux être en pleine forme pour prendre soin des gens.

-Oh que oui.»

Bilbon termina la facture et sourit:

«-Alors ça vous fera 13 euros s'il vous plaît.»

Thorin paya et sourit:

«-Bonne journée…

-Bilbon. Bonne journée à vous aussi.

-Moi c'est Thorin, au revoir Bilbon.

-Au revoir Thorin.»

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Le fait de prononcer le nom de l'autre leur provoqua une drôle de sensation. Thorin prit son sac et rentra chez lui. Une fois dans la cuisine il commença la préparation de sa tarte aux pommes. Il pensait à la tête de Nelly quand elle verrait qu'il avait fait une tarte, mais il repensait surtout à la façon dont son prénom avait roulé dans la bouche du petit vendeur. Thorin n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes avant, mais là il trouvait Bilbon vraiment très charmant. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et termina la tarte.

* * *

Après la tarte le grand brun alla s'occuper de faire de la place dans la future chambre du bébé. Il avait hâte de voir son fils ou sa fille dans le petit berceau. Bientôt il tiendrait ce petit être dans ses bras, il admirerait ses petits pieds, ses toutes petites mains. Thorin entendit Nelly rentrer un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi. Il l'embrassa et lui caressa la taille:

«-Alors ma chérie ça va?

-Oui et toi, tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Oui merci ma puce, j'ai fait de la place donc on va pouvoir faire la chambre de notre bébé.

-Bien… et ça sent très bon, tu nous a fait quoi?

-Une tarte aux pommes.

-Miam, j'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche.»

Thorin sourit et embrassa sa belle. Il lui retira son manteau et rangea son sac. Ils prirent ensuite un bout de tarte.

* * *

Bilbon continua de s'occuper des clients. Il n'arrivait pas à se retirer Thorin de la tête. Il imaginait parfaitement le grand brun en tenue de pompier en train de glisser le long de la barre. Cette idée le fit frissonner. Bilbon trouvait Thorin incroyablement séduisant et attirant. Toutefois il était marié donc il fallait l'oublier.

Bilbon ferma la boutique et rentra. Il se prépara une ratatouille qu'il dégusta avec plaisir. Il regarda ensuite un film avant de se coucher. Le lendemain il prit une douche avant de manger et d'aller au boulot. Il ouvrit la boutique et commença à réfléchir à la décoration qu'il allait faire pour Noël. Bilbon adorait les Fêtes, c'était un moment magique dans l'année. Il sourit en regardant les premiers clients qui arrivaient.

* * *

Thorin s'occupa du garage pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Ensuite il alla faire les courses. Il savait que c'était bizarre mais il avait envie d'aller à la boutique pour voir Bilbon. Thorin se disait qu'il était en train de perdre la tête. Il avait une femme magnifique qui attendait leur enfant et pourtant il était en train de tomber sous le charme de ce petit blond qui tenait une boutique bio. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et entra dans la boutique.

* * *

Bilbon sourit à Thorin et le regarda faire ses choix. Pendant ce temps le blondinet s'occupait des autres clients qui venaient payer. Il avait hâte que Thorin arrive et qu'ils puissent échanger quelques mots. La voix grave de Thorin mettait toujours Bilbon dans tous ses états. Il avait cru mourir quand il avait prononcé son prénom la veille.

* * *

Thorin vint enfin payer. Ils étaient seuls dans la boutique. Il sourit à Bilbon:

«-Vous avez l'air en forme aujourd'hui Bilbon.

-Vous aussi Thorin.»

Il passa les articles et le grand brun paya. Il prit un papier et un crayon:

«-Tenez, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'appeler.»

Thorin sourit et donna son numéro à Bilbon. Il ne savait pas quelle mouche le piquait mais il avait très envie que Bilbon le rappel et qu'ils aillent prendre un verre un de ces quatre. Le grand brun avait très envie de voir le petit blond dans un cadre privé.

* * *

Bilbon sourit en regardant le numéro que venait de lui donner Thorin. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux clairs du grand brun:

«-Je… merci… je vous appellerai.

-Parfait, j'attends votre appel.»

Le petit blond regarda Thorin quitter sa boutique. Il rangea précieusement le numéro de Thorin en réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire si jamais il lui passait un coup de fil plus tard.

* * *

Thorin rentra chez lui et embrassa Nelly qui venait de rentrer:

«-Bonjour mon amour.

-Tu as encore été faire des courses?»

Nelly n'était pas de nature jalouse mais pour qu'elle fasse la remarque c'est que c'était vraiment agaçant pour elle. Thorin hocha la tête:

«-Oui mais pas que les fruits et légumes ma puce, j'ai fait toutes les courses.

-Oui… en plus j'ai vu que tu avais rangé le garage. Non je fait la remarque parce que si tu fais les courses tous les jours tu va nous coûter une fortune mon amour.

-T'inquiète pas ma puce, là normalement j'ai prit de quoi tenir la semaine.»

Thorin enlaça sa femme et l'embrassa. Il avait évité la dispute, mais il devrait faire plus attention à l'avenir. Pour continuer de la calmer il répara le répondeur pendant qu'elle préparait le dîner. Thorin attendait l'appel de Bilbon, mais en même temps si le petit blond lui téléphonait qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kathleen: Merci pour toutes ces idées, je les ai noté, je pense qu'un de ces quatre ça va ressortir 0:) Ne t'inquiète pas pour Nelly ^^**_

* * *

Thorin attendait l'appel de Bilbon. Ça faisait déjà deux jours qu'il lui avait donné son numéro. Le grand brun fut tiré de sa rêverie par les sirènes de la casernes. Il enfila rapidement sa tenue et sauta à l'arrière du camion. Il soupira quand on leur annonça que c'était juste pour un chat coincé dans un arbre. Il détestait ce genre d'interventions mais il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

Bilbon s'occupa de sa boutique, il était surmené et il n'avait pas encore prit le temps d'appeler Thorin. De plus l'idée qu'il soit marié faisait descendre en flèche l'enthousiasme du petit blond. Ce dernier poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et attendit les prochains clients. Aujourd'hui la journée était calme, mais Thorin devait sûrement travailler à cette heure donc il n'irait pas le déranger. Tout à coup l'esprit de Bilbon commença à imaginer Thorin arriver dans sa chambre, nu avec juste un caleçon, des bottes, des bretelles et le casque de pompier. Cette vision fit rougir Bilbon mais le fit aussi durcir dans son pantalon.

Bilbon se maudit mentalement, il s'en voulait d'avoir de telles pensées. Il se racla la gorge et fit quelques pas dans la boutique pour reprendre contenance. Il attrapa un magasine dans son sac et commença à lire, il devait penser à autre chose qu'au beau Thorin qui attendait son appel.

* * *

Thorin rentra le soir et embrassa longuement sa femme:

«-Bonsoir ma chérie.

-Bonsoir mon amour, tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Oui, un chat coincé dans un arbre, un jeune qui s'est cassé la cheville au skate parc et l'incendie d'une poubelle dans un parc… rien de bien palpitant mais c'est aussi ça être pompier.»

Nelly sourit et demanda:

«-Une tarte aux poireaux et feta ça te convient pour ce soir?

-C'est parfait, je vais prendre ma douche.»

Thorin monta et entra dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'il était en train de se déshabiller son portable sonna. Il regarda le numéro, il ne l'avait pas dans son répertoire. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et il décrocha:

«-Allô?

-Oh… bonsoir Thorin, c'est Bilbon.

-Bonsoir Bilbon. Vous allez bien?

-Oui merci, et vous?

-Je vais bien je sors du boulot.

-Dure journée?

-Longue et ennuyeuse… j'ai besoin de réconfort.»

Il y eut un silence suite à ce sous-entendu explicite. Bilbon toussota:

«-Hum… votre femme s'en chargera je pense.

-Je ne sais pas… je serai sûrement fatigué avec elle.

-Oh… étrange. Bon, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Bonne soirée.

-Bonne soirée Bilbon, dormez bien et faites de beaux rêves.

-M… merci beaucoup.»

Bilbon raccrocha vite car il était gêné, Thorin en était sûr. Il sourit et prit sa douche. Une fois sec et habillé il descendit rejoindre sa femme. Il l'aimait tant, et pourtant il sentait son affection pour Bilbon grandir de jour en jour. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme et embrassa sa nuque:

«-Je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher…

-Oh… monsieur est d'humeur câline ce soir?

-Oui! Je me suis ennuyé de toi toute la journée!

-Tu m'as manqué aussi mon amour.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et mangèrent. Après cela ils firent l'amour et s'endormirent. Thorin rêva de son petit blond toute la nuit. Il se demandait comment le vendeur pouvait autant hanter son esprit alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu de rapprochement à proprement parler.

* * *

Bilbon posa son téléphone et se passa les mains sur le visage. Mais pourquoi avait-il appelé Thorin? Il était maso ou quoi?! Il savait que le grand brun était marié et que ce n'était qu'une perte de temps de l'appeler. Il prit une douche avant de manger. Tout en dînant il se maudissait d'avoir agit de façon si stupide. Maintenant Thorin allait se faire des idées… mais dans un sens ce ne seraient pas des idées car Bilbon était vraiment intéressé par le beau pompier. Le petit blond était perdu, il n'avait jamais été amoureux d'un homme marié de toute sa vie, et pourtant ça faisait plus d'une quinzaine d'années qu'il fréquentait des hommes.

Bilbon soupira et se coucha mais il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Les rares fois où il somnolait il rêvait de Thorin et ça le réveillait. Bilbon alla marcher pour se changer les idées. Il allait devenir fou si ça continuait. Car même si il avait pu constater que Thorin avait une attirance pour lui il n'en restait pas moins marié. Par conséquent Bilbon devait tout de suite arrêter ce petit jeu qui n'apporterait que la souffrance à eux deux, enfin à eux trois car la femme de Thorin allait sûrement souffrir elle aussi si elle apprenait que son mari voulait entretenir une relation avec un homme.

* * *

Thorin de son côté avait les mêmes réflexions. Il avait de l'attirance pour Bilbon voir un peu d'affection certes, mais il avait aussi un amour et un respect profond pour Nelly. Thorin se tourna dans le lit et passa ses longs bras autour de sa femme puis déposa un baiser dans son cou si fragile. Il ne devait pas penser qu'avec ses hormones de mâle, il devait penser avec son cerveau. Nelly était sa compagne depuis un moment et ils étaient sur le point de fonder une famille. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner sur un coup de tête. Elle était son rayon de soleil, elle trouvait toujours les mots pour le réconforter quand il avait des interventions difficiles. Car parfois Thorin assistait à des scènes tragiques et les bras de sa femme étaient alors le seul refuge qui pouvait lui faire remonter la pente.

Thorin avait tout de suite comprit qu'elle était son double féminin quand il l'avait rencontré. Dès le début il avait sentit cette alchimie spéciale entre eux. Elle lui offrait tout, et pourtant il rêvait d'un homme la nuit, un homme à qui il avait donné son numéro. Ce même homme dont il avait impatiemment attendu l'appel. Thorin soupira et Nelly demanda d'une voix préoccupée:

«-Thorin qu'est-ce qui cloche? Tu n'arrête pas de te tourner dans tous les sens!

-Je ne sais pas… je n'arrive pas à dormir. Mais toi repose toi, tu dois être en pleine forme pour le bébé.

-Oui mais je n'aime pas quand tu es dans cet état. Tu as eu un problème au travail?

-Non tout va bien au boulot.

-Un problème avec moi?

-Bien sûr que non ma princesse tu es folle!

-Alors quoi?

-Je ne sais pas… c'est ça le soucis.

-Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me mentir. Aller, dis moi.»

Thorin hésita puis se résigna, elle avait raison: il ne pouvait rien lui cacher:

«-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

-Oh… elle est jolie?

-En fait c'est un homme.»

Il y eut un silence quelques instants et Nelly demanda:

«-Tu me le présentera un jour?

-Si il veut bien mais… c'est bizarre non?

-Non, je veux rencontrer l'homme qui me vole le cœur de mon mari.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, mon cœur est toujours à toi! Il le sera toujours ma puce, on a eu tant de mal à fonder notre famille que je ne gâcherai jamais ça je te le jure!

-Je sais, mais on ne choisit pas de tomber amoureux. Je suis sûre que c'est un homme très bien.»

Thorin serra sa femme contre lui. Nelly était vraiment une femme parfaite, elle prenait très bien la situation. Elle savait bien que Thorin serait toujours là pour elle. Elle lui caressa la joue:

«-Je plaisantais tu sais, je sais très bien que tu m'aime malgré ton amour, affection, attirance ou quel que soit ton sentiment pour lui.

-Bien sûr que oui puisque tu es la femme de ma vie.

-Au fait, comment s'appelle-t-il?

-Il s'appelle Bilbon.»

* * *

 _ **Je sais que je poste ce chapitre assez tard mais je suis désolée j'ai eu une journée chargée, demain promis je poste le chapitre beaucoup moins tard :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kathleen: Contente que tu ai aimé :) Tu verra bien comment ça va finir, pour l'instant je ne sais pas moi-même ce que ça va donner mais bon… quoi qu'il en soit ça va évoluer ;)**_

 _ **Notes: pour les textos ça fera**_ **Thorin** _ **et** Bilbon_

* * *

Bilbon regarda son portable, il venait de recevoir un message:

«- **Hello, partant pour un verre?** »

Bilbon se passa une main sur la bouche et le menton, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à Thorin qui était très impatient. Il inspira un grand coup et répondit:

«- _Je ne sais pas… je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la réaction de votre femme si nous allons boire un verre._ »

Il préférait être honnête dès maintenant. Il s'attendait à ce que Thorin change d'avis mais non, il continua:

«- **Elle a deviné que j'étais contrarié par quelqu'un, et elle sait que je suis attiré par un homme. Elle aimerait même vous rencontrer.**

- _Me rencontrer?!_

- **Oui, elle est très ouverte d'esprit, elle est d'accord pour me partager.**

- _C'est… très inhabituel et inquiétant je dois dire!_

- **Ne vous en faites pas, Nelly est la femme la plus gentille au monde.**

- _Je ne sais pas… c'est vraiment trop bizarre comme situation!_

- **Je ne vous plaît pas?**

- _Ce n'est pas ça._

- **Alors quoi?**

- _Vous avez une femme et en plus elle veut me rencontrer!_

 **-Mais le plus important reste que je vous plaît**.»

Bilbon soupira, ce n'était pas si simple de son point de vue. Le petit blond ne répondit pas, il s'occupa plutôt de sa boutique car des clients venaient d'arriver. À la fin de la journée il se décida à répondre:

«- _Bon… d'accord pour un verre. Par contre pour la rencontre avec votre femme je pense que c'est un peu tôt._

- **Ce soir le verre?** »

Bilbon fut pris de court, il ne s'attendait pas à si tôt. Il réfléchit puis répondit:

«- _D'accord._

- **Super, rendez-vous dans une demi heure au bar au coin de la rue de la boutique**.»

Bilbon hocha la tête et partit.

* * *

Thorin quitta son service et alla directement au rendez-vous, il avait envoyé un message à Nelly pour la prévenir qu'il rentrerait un peu plus tard ce soir. Il entra dans le bar et vit aussitôt Bilbon assit à une table. Il s'approcha tout sourire:

«-Bonsoir, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu.

-Non je viens d'arriver merci.

-Je quitte tout juste mon service.

-Pas de problème… j'avoue que je suis content de vous voir même si ça me fait bizarre.»

Thorin éclata de rire et s'assit. Le serveur prit leur commande. Bilbon prit prit un thé glacé et Thorin une bière. Il sourit au petit blond:

«-J'avais hâte de vous revoir! Je me rend compte que vous occupez de plus en plus mes pensées.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, je n'arrête pas de penser à votre petite frimousse.»

Bilbon rougit violemment et regarda le grand brun:

«-C'est réciproque.

-Vraiment?

-Oui.

-Tant mieux.»

Thorin se pencha par dessus la table et cueillit les lèvres de Bilbon dans un baiser.

* * *

Bilbon fut surpris par cet acte, mais en même temps il en était ravi. Il se laissa faire, ce fut le serveur qui le ramena à la réalité. Le serveur se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et leur donna leurs consommations. Bilbon plongea son nez dans son verre:

«-Bon… à la votre.

-A la notre, à notre premier rendez-vous.

-Oh… c'est vrai oui.»

Bilbon n'avait pas fait le rapprochement mais en effet c'était leur premier rendez-vous. Il regarda Thorin qui buvait tranquillement sa bière, tout ce que faisait le pompier le mettait dans tous ses états. C'était étrange mais c'était la vérité. Le blondinet regarda le dessous de verre devant lui:

«-Hum… tu pense faire comment entre ta femme et moi?

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, je trouverai forcément un moyen. Faut vraiment que je vous présente un de ces jours!

-Oui bah prenons notre temps!

-Oui.»

Ils finirent leur verre en parlant de sujets plus légers. Bilbon était mal à l'aise depuis qu'ils avaient évoqués Nelly. Il demanda timidement:

«-Comment elle s'appelle?

-Nelly, elle est vraiment adorable… tout comme toi.»

Thorin paya et ils sortirent. Le grand brun se tourna bers Bilbon et l'embrassa réellement cette fois. Il lui caressa la hanche:

«-J'ai très envie de te revoir. Quand est-ce qu'on pourra à nouveau avoir un tête-à-tête?

-Je n'en sais rien, je pense qu'il faut prendre notre temps.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que.»

Bilbon sourit et partit sur ces paroles. Thorin soupira et rentra chez lui.

* * *

Bilbon rentra chez lui et se doucha pour se remettre les idées en place. Thorin l'avait embrassé deux fois et il voulait aller beaucoup trop vite. Le petit blond ne se sentait pas encore à l'aise à l'idée que Thorin soit marié. Peut-être qu'avec le temps il s'y habituerait, mais pour le moment ce n'était pas le cas.

Après un bon dîner Bilbon s'installa dans son canapé et lu tout en repensant à sa soirée avec Thorin. Ça avait été court mais c'était tant mieux. Il n'avait pas envie de passer trop de temps avec le grand brun pour le moment. La situation échappait au blondinet et il avait horreur de ça, c'est pourquoi il fuyait Thorin autant que possible.

* * *

Thorin rentra et embrassa sa femme:

«-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, ça s'est bien passé?

-Il a peur.

-Peur? De quoi?

-Du fait que je sois marié, du fait que je vais trop vite à son goût.

-Ah… je vois. Bah rassure le.

-J'aimerai bien mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

-Vraiment?

-Non, il prend ses jambes à son cou dès qu'il le peut.

-Dommage.

-Oui, je lui ai dit que tu aimerais le rencontrer un jour, je crois que ça lui a fait peur.

-Quelle idée de le lui dire dès votre premier rendez-vous non plus!

-J'aime que les choses soient claires.

-Je sais, mais imagine toi à sa place deux minutes! Tu es attiré par un homme, jusque là ça va rien d'inhabituel. Mais après tu apprends qu'il est marié à une femme. Comment tu ferais toi?

-Si je suis amoureux de cet homme alors je m'en moque qu'il soit marié, et j'accepte de rencontrer sa femme!

-Tu es sûr de ça?

-Oui.

-Le pire c'est que te connaissant oui tu es comme ça, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde! Laisse lui du temps.»

Thorin enlaça sa femme, elle trouvait toujours les mots justes. Elle prenait très bien cette relation, ça l'impressionnait lui-même.


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin caressa Nelly et sourit, il aimait sentir son petit ventre rond, leur bébé était en train de pousser dedans, il était tellement content. Il resta à la regarder dormir, elle était magnifique. Après cela ils allèrent prendre le petit-déjeuner. Thorin avait été acheté des croissants et des pains au chocolat juste avant. Le grand brun aimait l'idée d'avoir sa petite famille. Toutefois il n'arrivait pas à imaginer cette petite famille sans Bilbon.

* * *

Le blondinet était en train de s'occuper de sa boutique. Il repensait à son baiser avec Thorin, à la demande de sa femme à le rencontrer. Cette idée faisait peur au petit blond. Elle était peut-être très gentille, mais en même temps c'était une idée totalement folle de vouloir le rencontrer. Bilbon soupira et s'occupa de remettre les bottes de poireaux en place. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situations, c'est pourquoi il se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Thorin lui plaisait beaucoup, il y avait une attirance indéniable entre eux, mais ce n'était peut-être pas une raison pour se lancer dans cette relation saugrenue.

* * *

Thorin passa à la boutique bio. Il sourit à Bilbon:

«-Salut.»

Comme il n'y avait personne il se pencha même au dessus du comptoir pour l'embrasser. Il sourit devant l'air niais du petit blond:

«-Tu viens dîner ce soir?

-Ta femme sera là?

-Oui.

-Alors non.

-S'il te plaît.»

Bilbon hésita, il ne pouvait pas résister à Thorin. Il soupira et s'avoua vaincu:

«-D'accord.

-Super, t'es vraiment un amour!»

Thorin l'embrassa encore:

«-Je viens te chercher après mon service d'accord?

-D'accord.»

Le grand brun sourit et partit travailler.

* * *

Bilbon resta derrière son comptoir, se repassant leur discussion. Il venait d'accepter de dîner chez Thorin et par conséquent de rencontrer sa femme. Une bouffée d'angoisse le submergea, il venait de plonger dans la gueule du loup et il en était le seul responsable.

Plus la journée avancée et plus Bilbon était nerveux. Il savait que Thorin ne tarderait plus à venir. Il prit une bouteille de jus de pomme bio et attendit. Il ne voulait pas ramener d'alcool. En attendant l'arrivée du pompier, Bilbon ferma le magasin et fit le compte.

* * *

Thorin toqua à la vitrine quelques minutes plus tard. Il sourit et fit un signe de la main au blondinet. Il fut satisfait de voir la petite frimousse de Bilbon sortir et lui sourire:

«-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, tu va bien depuis ce matin?

-Oui merci. Et toi?

-Moi aussi.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et partirent. Bilbon sentait la tension monter en lui, il allait rencontrer la femme de Thorin. Bilbon vit une belle jeune femme venir à leur rencontre. Elle était assez grande, mince, brune et les yeux noisettes. Il vit aussi qu'elle avait un petit ventre de femme enceinte. Il lui tendit la main mais elle la refusa, à la place elle l'enlaça:

«-C'est donc toi qui me vole les pensées de Thorin?

-Je… je ne sais pas.»

Elle sourit:

«-Je ne m'en plaint pas, mon Thorin a toujours eu très bon goût.»

Bilbon devint écarlate, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il sourit:

«-Merci de m'accueillir Nelly, c'est très généreux de votre part.

-Non c'est normal, je voulais te connaître. Tu sais, Thorin n'étais jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre avant, je me dis que tu dois forcément être exceptionnel pour que ce soit arrivé.

-Oh… euh c'est pour vous. J'ai bien fait de ne pas prendre quelque chose d'alcoolisé… vous en êtes à combien?

-J'en suis à un peu plus de trois mois. Par pitié tutoie moi!»

* * *

Le trio entra dans la maison. Thorin avait une main sur le ventre de sa femme mais il embrassait la nuque de Bilbon tout en marchant. Il voulait que Bilbon sente qu'il n'était pas de trop tout en faisant en sorte que Nelly ne se sente pas lésée elle non plus. Il voulait vraiment qu'il y ait une harmonie entre eux et que tout se passe bien. Il aida Nelly à la cuisine et sourit à Bilbon:

«-Tu va voir elle est une excellente cuisinière.

-Et toi?

-Moi j'essaye de ne pas réduire la maison en cendres.»

Ils rirent tous les trois, cette blague détendit un peu Bilbon. Il demanda d'ailleurs:

«-Vous pensez déjà à des prénoms pour le bébé?

-On aime assez Félicia pour une fille et Arthur pour un garçon, répondit Thorin.

-Ce sont de jolies prénoms.

-Merci, sourit Nelly.»

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres en prenant l'apéritif. Thorin était assit entre Nelly et Bilbon, il avait un bras autour de chaque. Nelly avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de son mari, et Bilbon se contentait de sourire, il n'osait pas encore ce genre de familiarité. Thorin le regarda et l'embrassa:

«Tout va bien mon chéri.»

Bilbon rougit sous le surnom même si il savait que c'était fait pour le détendre. Ils passèrent à table. Bilbon sourit:

«-C'est délicieux Nelly.

-Merci mon chou t'es un amour. Les légumes viennent de ta boutique.»

Ils continuèrent de papoter pendant le reste du repas.

* * *

Nelly débarrassa, Bilbon l'aida. Elle lui sourit quand ils furent seuls dans la cuisine:

«-Tu sais j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on soit amis. Je te trouve très sympathique, et je comprend pourquoi Thorin a craqué pour toi. Tu es vraiment très gentil, je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré.

-Moi aussi… je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça.

-Comment ça?

-Tu es très compréhensive. Je veux dire… je ne pense pas que d'autres épouses auraient fait ça.

-Mais je suis unique c'est pour ça.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Nelly sourit:

«-Je vois bien que tu partage les sentiments de Thorin et je voulais te dire que ça me va. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je suis ton amie, et je suis contente que grâce à toi Thorin soit heureux. Je sais qu'il ne nous abandonnera pas le bébé et moi. Tu sais Thorin est un homme fiable et de valeur. Il t'aime, tu es chanceux. Crois moi, il se pliera en quatre pour toi.

-Je sais… j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur c'est tout.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Thorin est ce genre d'homme merveilleux qui fait tout pour toi mais qui n'attends rien en retour.»

Bilbon sourit et ils finirent de parler en faisant la vaisselle. Après cela Bilbon partit, il était content d'avoir rencontré Nelly, il sentait qu'il allait être très ami avec elle. La jeune femme était très gentille, et il comprenait pourquoi Thorin l'avait épousé. Le petit blond avait l'impression que ça allait être plus facile maintenant.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Pour les messages c'est pareil que la dernière fois:_ Thorin _et_** _Bilbon_ ** _._**

* * *

Le lendemain Bilbon ne travaillait pas. Il s'accorda une grasse matinée et prit un petit-déjeuner tranquille en lisant le journal. Il reçu un message un peu plus tard de la part de Thorin:

«- **Hey mon mignon je travaille pas aujourd'hui et Nelly non plus, tu veux venir promener avec nous?**

- _Euh… mon mignon?_ »

C'était la seule chose qui l'avait marqué dans le message, cette appellation pour le moins étrange. Bilbon se passa une main sur le visage:

«- _Nelly est d'accord?_

- **C'est même elle qui m'a dit de te demander.**

- _Ah… vous voulez vous promener où?_

 **-N'importe, dans le parc tranquille, il fait beau**.»

Bilbon regarda par la fenêtre, en effet il faisait beau et il était temps d'en profiter. Il alla s'habiller et demanda:

«- _Je viens à quelle heure?_

- **En fait on arrive te chercher dans 5 minutes.**

- _Oh… d'accord._ »

Bilbon sourit quand pile cinq minutes plus tard on sonna à la porte.

* * *

Le petit blond alla ouvrir et un baiser atterrit sur ses lèvres. Il sourit à Thorin et lui fit un smac à son tour avant de faire la bise à Nelly:

«-Salut, ça va?

-Oui et toi, tu as bien dormit?

-Oui merci, il fait très beau aujourd'hui c'est une excellente idée de faire une promenade.

-Oui, comme aucun de nous trois ne travaillait aujourd'hui je me suis dit que c'était une occasion de faire plus ample connaissance.»

Thorin sourit à sa femme qui venait de dire ça, elle avait toujours de très bonnes idées. Elle sourit à Bilbon:

«-Tu nous fait visiter?

-Oui mais… comment avez-vous trouvé mon adresse?

-Par internet.

-Oh… oui c'est vrai que je suis dans l'annuaire.

Il commença à faire une petite visite guidée de son appartement. Nelly sourit:

«-Tu vois ce qui est bien avec toi c'est que tu as un excellent goût. Il n'y a pas de femme ici, pourtant la déco a une touche féminine.

-C'est vrai mon chéri tu as très bon goût, continua Thorin.

-Bah merci c'est gentil, je fait de mon mieux pour avoir un bel appartement où je me sens bien. Vous voulez boire quelque chose?

-Je veux bien de l'eau s'il te plaît.

-Et moi une bière si tu as.»

Bilbon alla dans la cuisine et commença à préparer les boissons.

* * *

Les deux grandes mains de Thorin arrivèrent bientôt sur sa taille et il embrassa sa nuque:

«-J'ai très très envie de te faire l'amour, là tout de suite.»

Bilbon rougit violemment:

«-Avec ta femme à côté ce ne serait pas approprié.

-Nelly s'en fiche, elle est d'accord!

-Peut-être mais moi ça me met mal à l'aise.»

Thorin soupira mais ne lâcha pas sa prise:

«-Comme tu veux, je vais me contenter de te dévorer de baisers toute la journée dans ce cas.

-Euh… si tu veux. Mais ne néglige pas Nelly pour autant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai assez de baisers, de caresses et de câlins pour vous deux.»

Bilbon embrassa le grand brun à la dérobée et apporta le verre à Nelly:

«-Voilà.

-Merci t'es un amour. Au fait si Thorin t'embête trop hésite pas à le lui dire.

-Non ça va mais c'est gentil.

-Je n'embête jamais personne, protesta Thorin.

-Tu ne t'en rend pas compte mais tu peux être très agaçant quand tu as envie de sexe.»

Nelly sourit alors que les deux hommes rougissaient. Bilbon se passa une main sur la nuque:

«-Bon… on y va?

-Bien sûr.»

Ils partirent promener.

* * *

Thorin tenait la main de Nelly d'un côté et de l'autre il avait la main dans la poche arrière du jean de Bilbon. Le blondinet rougit:

«-Tu es vraiment obligé de me mettre la main au cul?

-Hum… oui!»

Les époux Durin gloussèrent tandis que Bilbon grognait devant cette réponse. Thorin l'embrassa:

«-J'adore quand tu râle, t'es encore plus mignon!»

Bilbon lui tira la langue avec agacement et continua de marcher. Thorin sourit et caressa le dos de Nelly:

«-Ma chérie tu ne trouve pas que Bilbon est vraiment craquant quand il se met en colère?

-Si! Mais arrête un peu de le taquiner sinon il va fuir!»

Thorin soupira et regarda son petit blond:

«-C'est vrai, tu serais capable de me fuir?

-Si tu m'embête trop oui!

-Oh non! S'il te plaît le fait pas, je vais plus le faire!»

Bilbon eut un petit sourire victorieux en voyant Thorin si vulnérable. C'était d'ailleurs étrange car ils n'avaient pas vraiment de relation et pourtant le grand brun semblait déjà très dépendant. Bilbon attrapa le visage de Thorin dans ses mains et l'embrassa:

«-Pour l'instant ça va, mais attention.»

Thorin soupira de soulagement et sourit d'un air niais. Nelly lança d'un coup:

«-Au fait si vous voulez coucher ensembles après la promenade pas de problème, je rentrerais et Bilbon, tu n'auras qu'à ramener Thorin après.»

Bilbon resta figé sur place en entendant ça. Nelly était sérieuse lorsqu'elle disait ça?! Il trouvait cette situation plus étrange et gênante que jamais. Il se racla la gorge:

«-Je crois que je vais rentrer, et seul. Je suis désolé, je vous apprécie beaucoup mais la situation est vraiment trop bizarre!»

Le petit blond prit ses jambes à son cou et rentra chez lui. Il s'enferma et se cacha comme si Nelly et Thorin pouvaient le voir.

* * *

Thorin se tourna vers sa femme en s'écartant d'elle:

«-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit putain?!

-Quoi?

-Mais t'as bien vu qu'il est à prendre avec des pincettes et malgré tout tu fonce dans le tas en lui proposant que je peux le baiser après la promenade!

-Mais… je voulais juste lui dire que j'étais d'accord et que ça ne me dérange pas.

-Oui bah il y avait d'autres moyens de le dire!

-Bon excuse moi!

-Non! À cause de toi il ne voudra sûrement plus jamais me revoir! Putain que t'es conne parfois!»

Thorin partit furieux et alla chez Bilbon, il voulait que son petit blond lui pardonne. Il aimait Nelly, mais quand elle faisait ce genre de choses il la détestait au plus haut point. Elle était certes compréhensive quand à son attirance pour Bilbon, mais ce qu'elle avait fait pouvait toutefois faire croire le contraire. Thorin fulminait en marchant vers l'immeuble de Bilbon, il savait déjà que rattraper le coup serait très difficile. La situation était difficile pour Bilbon et là qu'il s'y faisait Nelly gâchait tout en un claquement de doigts. Thorin en voulait beaucoup à sa femme d'avoir dit ça.

* * *

Bilbon sursauta quand on toqua à sa porte. Il alla voir et soupira en voyant Thorin:

«-Non je veux pas t'ouvrir!

-S'il te plaît… écoute pas Nelly!

-Je croyais qu'elle était d'accord pour notre relation!

-Elle l'est… c'est ce qu'elle essayait de te faire comprendre en disant un truc aussi débile!

-Je te crois pas!

-S'il te plaît mon cœur ouvre moi et laisse moi te parler!»

Bilbon soupira et appuya son front contre la porte, comment pouvait-il lutter contre Thorin quand il l'appelait ainsi?! Il ouvrit la porte:

«-D'accord mais tu n'as que deux minutes!»


	7. Chapter 7

Thorin entra et regarda Bilbon:

«-Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas payer pour une erreur venant d'elle!

-Pourquoi elle a dit ça?!

-Je ne sais pas, pour te dire qu'elle était d'accord avec la situation j'imagine…

-C'était pas ce qui se faisait comprendre pourtant!

-Je sais, pardon mon cœur.»

Thorin enlaça Bilbon:

«-Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps toi et moi. Je veux que tu sois prêt à m'accepter et à m'aimer.

-Tu es sincère?

-Bien entendu! Je ne te forcerais jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire! En plus j'aime être avec toi, tout simplement. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de baiser… tu comprend? Oui j'ai envie qu'on fasse l'amour, mais ce n'est pas pressé, on a tout notre temps.»

Thorin se tut quelques instants, guettant la réaction du petit blond. Bilbon sourit et se jeta à son cou, c'était si beau tout ce que venait de lui dire Thorin. Le grand brun referma ses bras autour de Bilbon:

«-Tu me pardonne?

-Oui, tu es sincère, je le vois dans tes yeux.»

Thorin sourit et caressa la joue de Bilbon:

«-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.»

Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser et Bilbon demanda:

«-Du coup on fait quoi maintenant?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, moi je crois que je vais me contenter de te serrer contre moi pour être sûr que tu ne m'échappe pas une fois de plus!»

Bilbon sourit et resta contre Thorin. Être dans les bras musclés et protecteurs du beau brun lui faisait un bien fou. Bilbon demanda:

«-Tu veux qu'on s'assoit?

-Bonne idée.»

* * *

Ils s'installèrent et Bilbon mit un programme débile à la télé. Les deux hommes restèrent l'un contre l'autre à se câliner tout en regardant la télé d'un œil distrait. Ils étaient trop occupés à s'embrasser ou se papouiller. La nuit tomba bientôt et Thorin soupira:

«-J'ai pas envie de rentrer.

-Alors reste là.»

Thorin sourit et embrassa Bilbon:

«-Excellente idée.

-Préviens juste Nelly pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

-T'en fais pas pour elle, elle a bien comprit que ce soir je n'allais pas rentrer après le coup qu'elle m'a fait!

-Comme tu veux, mais je te rappel qu'elle est enceinte et que le soucis n'est pas très conseillé dans ces cas-là.

-Je m'en fout!»

Bilbon n'insista pas, il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle dispute. Thorin caressa les petites bouclettes blondes et déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez en trompette de son petit ami:

«-J'ai juste envie de rester avec toi tranquille, sans m'occuper d'elle.

-D'accord mon amour.»

Thorin sourit et serra fort Bilbon dans ses bras. Il respira son parfum, il sentait bon la vanille. Bilbon finit par se lever et alla préparer le dîner. Thorin l'aida un peu et mit la table:

«-Alors, tu travaille à partir de quelle heure le matin?

-Je prend les livraisons à huit heure et j'ouvre à neuf heure.

-Oh d'accord. Tu as de longues journées dis donc puisque tu ferme à 20 heures.

-Bof ça va, répondit Bilbon en haussant les épaules.

-Arrête de faire le gars nonchalant je trouve ça trop mignon!»

Thorin sourit et embrassa la nuque du blondinet.

* * *

Ils dînèrent et Bilbon demanda:

«-Au fait, et toi à quelle heure tu prend ton service demain?

-Je le prend à 5h du matin si il n'y a pas d'imprévus.

-Et tu termine à quelle heure dans ces cas-là?

-Je termine à 13h quand c'est comme ça.»

Bilbon siffla:

«-Bah dis donc ils font pas semblant!

-Je sais mais bon, il faut que je protège la population.

-Oh mon beau chevalier en armure.»

Ils se mirent à rire mais Bilbon était à moitié sérieux en disant ça. Thorin l'embrassa:

«-Je ne suis que ton chevalier à toi mon amour.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui.

-J'en ai de la chance dans ce cas!

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.»

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Thorin débarrassa:

«-Au fait, ça ne te dérange pas que je dorme avec toi?

-Bien sûr que non, au contraire j'en suis même très content.

-Tant mieux.»

Thorin se tourna vers Bilbon et sourit en retirant doucement ses vêtements:

«-Je dors en caleçon.

-Aucun problème beau gosse.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et allèrent dans la chambre. Bilbon prit une douche et se mit en pyjama avant de se coucher. Thorin l'embrassa:

«-Je prendrais ma douche à la caserne demain matin, ça me réveillera avant le service.

-Comme tu veux, sinon n'hésite pas.

-C'est gentil… tu veux qu'on déjeune ensembles demain midi?

-Avec plaisir.»

Bilbon se cala contre le torse musclé de Thorin et sourit au contact de la toison brune sous ses doigts:

«-Dis donc, je t'imaginais pas si poilu!

-Oh… euh… ouai désolé.

-C'est rien, c'est viril j'aime bien.»

Thorin embrassa Bilbon et caressa ses cheveux blonds:

«-Je suis bien avec toi, c'est tellement simple.

-Comment ça?

-On s'aime et on prend les choses comme elles viennent. Je trouve reposant que tu n'essaye pas de me dicter ma conduite et mes actions, pas comme Nelly.

-Elle fait ça?

-Oui, il faut toujours que j'en fasse plus avec elle et parfois j'avoue que ça me fatigue.

-Je suis désolé… non je ne suis pas comme ça rassure toi.

-Je sais mon ange. J'aime ça, je sens que toi ce sera beaucoup plus agréable, car avec toi je n'ai pas à retenir mes ronchonnements. Comme Nelly est exigeante je ne dis rien mais ça m'énerve.

-C'est drôle car je t'imagine très mal faire le canard pour ne pas offusquer ta femme!

-Et pourtant… bref, je suis là pour être avec toi et pas pour parler d'elle.»

Thorin embrassa tendrement Bilbon:

«-Bonne nuit bébé.

-Bonne nuit mon amour.»

Ils s'endormirent rapidement. Ils étaient bien calés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et leurs corps provoquaient une chaleur très agréable.

* * *

Thorin grogna quand son réveil sonna. Il l'éteignit et se recala mieux contre Bilbon. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter le lit de son petit ami. Il grogna quand Bilbon murmura:

«-Chéri il faut te lever.

-Pourquoi… je suis bien dans tes bras, ronchonna Thorin.

-Moi aussi je suis bien dans tes bras mais tu as du boulot.»

Thorin soupira et embrassa Bilbon:

«-D'accord… aller, rendors toi tu as encore le temps.

-On mange ensembles?

-Oui, aller, dors mon ange. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.»

Thorin embrassa Bilbon et partit travailler. Il soupira une fois dehors, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de partir, il aurait aimé prendre plus de temps pour se réveiller dans les bras de son blondinet. Tant pis, ce serait pour une prochaine fois.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Salut, je m'excuse par avance mais ce soir je ne me suis pas relu donc il y aura sûrement encore plus de fautes que d'habitude... Sorry guys! Biz ^^_**

* * *

Bilbon attendit l'heure du déjeuner avec hâte. Il ferma la boutique et se dirigea en direction du restaurant où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Thorin. Il s'installa à une table et vit bientôt son beau pompier arriver. Il se leva et embrassa tendrement Thorin:

«-Coucou mon amour, tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi, je suis très content de te voir.»

Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent. Thorin regarda Bilbon:

«-Tu as passé une bonne journée jusque là?

-Oui et toi?

-Oui merci. Nous n'avons pas eu de grosses interventions.

-Tant mieux. Tu rentre te reposer après?

-Oui, je vais dormir un peu.

-Tu va t'expliquer avec Nelly?

-Il le faut…

-Oui, je pense que tu dois le faire mon amour.»

Ils mangèrent en discutant. Ils s'embrassèrent et Thorin rentra chez lui. Bilbon alla travailler.

* * *

Thorin rentra chez lui et regarda Nelly. Elle était assise dans le salon à lire. Elle leva les yeux:

«-Ah te voilà.

-Oui. J'étais occupé et j'ai travaillé.

-Tu as couché avec lui?

-Non. On a décidé de prendre notre temps. Par contre j'aimerais que tu arrête de dire ce genre de choses ainsi! Tu l'as mit très mal à l'aise et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ce qu'il me pardonne!

-Je suis sûr que non car vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre. Je ne veux pas vous séparer, je vous trouve adorables tous les deux.

-Alors quoi?»

Thorin s'assit sur le canapé et caressa le ventre de sa femme. Nelly lui caressa les cheveux:

«-Alors je veux bien te partager et tu le sais très bien.

-Dans ce cas ne lui dit plus ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs tu va me faire le plaisir de lui présenter des excuses.

-Des excuses?

-Oui, tu l'as choqué et blessé avec tes propos.

-Bon… d'accord je lui présenterais mes excuses si tu insiste. En plus je ne pensais pas à mal.

-Oui j'insiste.»

Thorin la regarda. Nelly était sincère, elle semblait sincère. Il la prit contre lui et caressa son dos:

«-Tu sais très bien que je déteste me disputer avec toi.

-Je sais… je ferai attention à ce que je dis et à ce que je fais.

-D'accord.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et firent l'amour.

* * *

Bilbon ferma la boutique et fut surpris de trouver Nelly devant. Il rougit et baissa les yeux. La jeune femme le regarda:

«-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser avec mes paroles. Tu sais je suis vraiment d'accord pour qu'on se partage Thorin, c'est ça que je voulais dire.

-Oh…

-Vraiment, vous allez très bien ensembles alors j'accepte votre relation.

-C'est gentil. Nous avons décidé de prendre notre temps.

-Il me l'a dit oui.»

Bilbon la regarda:

«-C'est gentil d'être venu t'excuser en tout cas.

-Non c'est normal. En plus Thorin insistait beaucoup pour que je le fasse.

-C'est gentil de sa part.»

Nelly lui sourit:

«-Tu viens dîner?

-Pourquoi pas… Thorin est d'accord?

-Il le sera sûrement. Aller, viens.»

Ils allèrent chez les Durin.

* * *

Thorin descendit et fut surpris de voir son amant avec sa femme. Il sourit et serra Bilbon contre lui en l'embrassant:

«-Quelle merveilleuse surprise mon chéri.

-Oui, Nelly a su me convaincre.»

Bilbon caressa la nuque de Thorin et demanda:

«-Alors, tu nous a préparé un festin?

-Euh… non, je ne savais pas que tu venais dîner. Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, on a de quoi faire une choucroute, ça vous va?

-Oui moi ça me va.

-Moi aussi.

-Parfait.»

Nelly alla en cuisine et commença à s'activer. Thorin embrassa Bilbon et l'emmena sur le canapé. Il commença à faire courir ses grandes mains sur le corps frêle de Bilbon. Le petit blond frissonna:

«-Mon amour… doucement.

-J'ai envie de retenir ton corps dans ma mémoire jusqu'au jour où je pourrai enfin le toucher, l'embrasser, le caresser…»

Bilbon rougit et l'embrassa:

«-Chéri t'es vraiment un petit coquin.

-Je sais mais que veux-tu, je te trouve irrésistible.»

Thorin fit basculer Bilbon en arrière et l'embrassa avec fougue. Bilbon le regarda en souriant et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il demanda:

«-Tu compte faire quoi, me faire l'amour là, sur ton canapé?

-Oui pourquoi pas.»

Ils gloussèrent et le grand brun embrassa Bilbon dans le cou:

«-Je peux aussi te faire l'amour dans la chambre d'ami, cette nuit.

-Oh… je ne sais pas…

-On verra bien, mais une chose est sûre: tu reste dormir ici cette nuit!

-Bon… d'accord.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et Nelly arriva:

«-J'ai tout mit à cuir, maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

-Parfait, t'es vraiment une fée du logis ma chérie.

-Je fais de mon mieux.»

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien en attendant que le dîner soit prêt. Thorin avait hissé Bilbon sur ses genoux et le caressait. Nelly sourit:

«-Bien sûr Bilbon tu dors ici.

-Bah dis donc c'est une manie chez vous!

-Comment ça?

-Thorin vient de me dire la même chose.»

Les Durin échangèrent un regard et Nelly retourna en cuisine. Thorin mit la table, aidé par Bilbon qui se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise de ne rien faire. Ils dînèrent en discutant de leurs journées respectives.

Thorin débarrassa et Nelly monta prendre une douche, annonçant qu'elle se couchait juste après car elle avait une sortie scolaire le lendemain. Bilbon regarda Thorin une fois qu'ils furent seuls. Le grand brun le prit par la taille et commença à l'embrasser.

* * *

Bilbon se laissa faire et sourit en rendant chaque caresse ou chaque baiser à Thorin. Il savait que si il voulait le garder ils devraient faire l'amour cette nuit. Il ne s'en plaignait pas mais c'était tout de même rapide. Bilboon retira le t-shirt de Thorin et commença à embrasser son torse musclé. Il lui retira ensuite son jogging.

Thorin sourit quand il se retrouva en caleçon devant Bilbon:

«-T'es rapide pour me déshabiller mon chéri.

-Je sais, j'ai très envie de voir ton corps que veux-tu.

-D'accord, dans ce cas je vais faire pareil.»

Thorin déshabilla rapidement Bilbon et l'allongea sur sa table. Il parsema son corps de baisers et caressa la peau fine du blondinet. Il sourit:

«-T'es adorable, encore plus que ce que j'imaginais.

-Toi tu es exactement comme je t'imaginais.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de s'embrasser. Thorin caressa les petites fesses de Bilbon et commença à les presser tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il était excité comme jamais en entendant les petits couinements de Bilbon, c'était si mignon.

Bilbon avait les yeux clos, il aimait les grandes mains de Thorin sur son corps. Il passa une main sur le torse musclé de son pompier et la fit glisser pour empoigner son sexe. Il sourit en entendant le grognement rauque de Thorin montrant son plaisir. Il commença à doucement faire glisser sa main de haut en bas. Il sentit un doigt de Thorin entrer en lui, Bilbon se cambra en gémissant.

Thorin avait décidé de commencer les préparations plus vite puisque Bilbon avait lancé les hostilités en premier. Il parsema son corps de baisers tout en commençant un mouvement avec son doigt. Il en ajouta bientôt un autre, puis encore un. Thorin cala son mouvement de doigts sur celui de la petite main de Bilbon sur son son membre. Le pompier mordilla la lèvre de Thorin:

«-Tu es trop excitant mon cœur.»

Bilbon rougit et embrassa tendrement Thorin. Il était prêt à faire l'amour aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il sentit avec plaisir Thorin qui se plaçait entre ses jambes et qui le pénétrait.

Les deux hommes poussèrent un râle rauque quand Thorin s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde en Bilbon. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue et Thorin commença un mouvement de hanches. Bilbon croisa ses jambes autour de la taille puissante de Thorin. Ils étaient bien tous les deux à cet instant précis.

Thorin accéléra le rythme de ses hanches au bout de quelques minutes. Il caressait inlassablement le corps de Bilbon, il adorait la douceur de sa peau, telle celle d'un bébé. Bilbon sourit, la toison sur le torse de Thorin le chatouillait quand leurs corps se frottaient. Thorin accéléra encore le rythme et sentit que Bilbon était sur le point de jouir. Il l'embrassa et alla à un rythme endiablé, il voulait venir en même temps que son amant. Les deux homme se libérèrent en grognant le nom de l'autre.

Bilbon sourit à Thorin et l'embrassa, ça avait été le moment le plus merveilleux de sa vie. Il caressa la nuque de Thorin qui s'était affaissé sur lui et qui reprenait son souffle. Ils étaient pleins de sueurs et ils avaient le souffle court. Le blondinet frissonna quand le souffle chaud de Thorin passa dans son cou:

«-Dis mon ange on va coucher?

-Oui, le repos est bien mérité!»

* * *

Thorin sourit et se retira de Bilbon, leur arrachant à tous les deux un gémissement de frustration. Il souleva le petit blond dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il lui prêta un de ses caleçons, en enfila un aussi et se coucha. Ils étaient dans le grand lit de la chambre principale. Nelly se tourna dans son sommeil, se collant au dos de Thorin. Ce dernier sourit et prit Bilbon dans ses bras:

«-Bonne nuit mon cœur.

-Bonne nuit mon amour.

-Au fait…

-Oui?

-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas qu'on dorme avec Nelly?

-Non c'est bon. Si elle peut te partager avec moi alors je veux bien te partager avec elle.

-Tu es vraiment incroyable bébé.»

Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser et s'endormirent. Thorin avait posé sa main sur cette de Nelly quand elle avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. Le grand brun sourit, il avait enfin trouvé son équilibre et il sentait que tout irait bien pour eux maintenant.

* * *

 _Fin?_


	9. Chapter 9

Thorin se réveilla le lendemain et sourit en constatant qu'il était allongé sur le dos avec Nelly calée contre lui d'un côté et Bilbon calé de l'autre. Il embrassa chacun et resta immobile à profiter du moment, il était vraiment heureux.

Ce soir-là, Thorin rentra du boulot en tenue ce qui éveilla l'excitation de sa femme et de Bilbon. Ils finirent par faire l'amour tous les trois ce qui était inattendu mais finalement pas si mal.

* * *

Le couple insista pour que Bilbon s'installe avec eux au bout de quelques semaines de relation. C'était non conventionnel mais ils s'entendaient bien, et même Nelly avait un petit faible pour Bilbon. Ce n'était pas de l'amour mais elle ressentait une immense affection pour le petit blond. Bilbon avait hésité, puis il avait finit par accepté l'invitation car il voulait vivre avec Thorin. Les deux hommes étaient très amoureux, mais le grand brun n'oubliait pas sa femme pour autant.

* * *

Les mois passèrent et Nelly finit par donner naissance à Arthur. Thorin l'embrassa longuement et prit leur fils, les yeux brillants d'émotion:

«-Il est tellement beau! Il est parfait mon amour.

-Merci… tu y es pour un peu aussi.»

Ils se mirent à rire. Bilbon sourit et caressa la joue du bébé:

«-Oui il est vraiment trop mignon.

-Je suis papa mon ange.»

Thorin embrassa Bilbon et sourit. Le blondinet se passa une main dans les cheveux:

«-Je vais vous laisser.

-Mais non, reste là Bilbon, répondit Nelly.

-Mais… vous préférez sûrement être entre vous.

-Tu fais partit de la famille ne sois pas ridicule! Je te rappel que tu va être le parrain en plus!

-C'est vrai…»

Thorin sourit et posa son front contre celui de Bilbon en fermant les yeux:

«-Tu ne nous fausse pas compagnie toi, jamais.»

Bilbon sourit et caressa le dos de Thorin:

«-Je me suis juste dit que je pouvais bien vous laisser entre vous pour une fois.

-N'importe quoi, je t'aime mais tu as des raisonnements vraiment stupides parfois!»

Ils se mirent à rire et regardèrent Arthur qui suçait son pouce minuscule. Thorin l'observa avec admiration, son fils était à peine plus grand que sa main. Nelly sourit en regardant les trois garçons:

«-Vous êtes vraiment adorables.»

Elle s'endormit. Bilbon la borda doucement:

«-Oui, elle mérite bien un peu de sommeil, elle a travaillé dur.

-Oui, mais je trouve qu'il en vaut la peine non?

-Si, il est superbe.»

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent et continuèrent de papouiller Arthur. Bilbon repensa aux paroles de Nelly, en effet il faisait partit de la famille désormais. Il enlaça Thorin:

«-Je t'aime mon amour.

-Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là aujourd'hui! Tu es indispensable à ma vie, à mon bonheur et sans toi il m'aurait manqué quelque chose.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises mon amour. Mais je suis content aussi d'avoir été là.

-Je ne dis pas de bêtises. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré j'ai besoin de t'avoir auprès de moi pour me sentir vraiment heureux. Je t'aime petit blondinet.

-Je t'aime aussi grand brun.»

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et s'occupèrent du petit avant de le coucher. La vie de famille commençait vraiment et ils avaient hâte de vivre cette aventure tous les deux.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 ** _Oui ce dernier chapitre est très court, mais j'ai trouvé que j'avais bien assez de gimauve et de happy end en faisant uniquement cette longeur ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé :)_  
**


End file.
